Matched
by ExtraSteps
Summary: All it takes to match with someone on Tinder is a cheesy joke. In which Mason is the best wingman ever.


Mason was probably the best wingman ever.

Sick of Liam, he had grabbed him and forced him to go out to their local pub, where they played pool while Mason got his hands on Liam's Tinder account.

Corey and Mason passed the phone back and forth while Liam watched on in amusement, the only one paying any attention to the game whatsoever. He calmly potted ball after ball while the two boys giggled like small children as they swiped right over every handsome, unattached male they could find.

"What are you saying to them?" Liam asked, peering over Mason's shoulder.

"We're using lame jokes," Corey informed him with a smug grin.

"Aren't they pretty cheesy?" Liam pointed out.

"Cheesy works," Mason said, passing him the phone. "See?"

The Tinder app was open, showing a conversation. The other guy had started it off.

-Heya. What's the best part about elevator jokes?

Liam looked up at Mason and Corey, who nodded at him encouragingly. He clicked on the profile, scanning through his pictures.

"He's not bad," Liam said, a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, charmed despite himself. Mason and Corey high-fived while Liam learned all about Theo, a 25-year-old hunk who liked cars, camping and apparently, cheesy jokes. Liam fired off a reply.

-Idk they're on the next level? Hey.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

-They work on any level haha. But do you know why I don't trust stairs? How's your weekend so far?

Liam frowned, biting his lip. He hadn't heard that one before.

-I have no idea. Yeah good, and yours?

By this point, Mason and Corey were almost hanging off him, giant grins on their faces. The sheer glee in their eyes would almost be concerning if Liam didn't know them as well as he did.

-I swear they're always up to something! Yeah lazy day today tbh.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Send him one back," Mason urged.

"Alright," he said, smirking as he fired off the lamest joke he knew.

-Lol. What do you call a pile of kittens?

-No idea.

-A meowtain! Doing anything tonight?

Corey went over to the bar and bought another round of drinks while they waited for the reply. Mason, having the sudden realisation that they had been playing pool, leant over and slotted the eight ball with a cocky smirk.

"I win," he said smugly.

"I literally potted every other ball," Liam said, rolling his eyes. "That's the only you've gotten in."

"Oh well," Mason laughed. Mason took the phone back and continued matching with more strangers, sending them all the same joke.

-How do you start a fire with two sticks?

-Make sure one's a match!

Liam laughed. The responses were mixed, with some lapping up the cheese and others being a bit awkward. It was the most amount of matches he had ever had. He had installed Tinder after Hayden had left but over the years he had only really used it when he was going out. Liam had matched with a few people here and there, even meeting up with some of them, but it was all quite underwhelming. This, however, was fun.

"He replied!" Corey yelled, as Theo's name flashed on the screen. He grabbed Liam's arm, bouncing up and down on his toes.

-Currently at home eating dinner like the cool cat I am. No plans. What are you up to?

"Oooh," Mason said, "you should invite him out."

"Yes, do it," Corey said eagerly.

Liam's heart fluttered in his chest as he typed out his reply.

-I plan on being a menace to society. Are you tempted to go out?

"Yas boy," Mason gloated, "get some!"

-I wasn't really, but I could be persuaded…

Liam grinned, and all three of them danced around. Butterflies whipped up a storm in Liam's stomach as he tried to decide how to play it.

-Well it's not exactly pumping where we are. Where do you even go out in Beacon Hills?

Mason started clapping and Liam smirked.

"Brilliant, make him decide where to meet," he said.

"Our boy is so grown up," Corey said, pretending to brush away a tear.

-Haha. Tbh I wouldn't have a clue. I know that the Calais is usually pumping.

"That's a nice spot," Mason offered. "It's right on the beach."

"What should I say?" Liam asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Say you need some company," Corey suggested with a cheeky grin. Liam laughed and complied.

-Lol fair enough. Maybe if I had really good company Beacon Hills would be better.

Theo replied after a few minutes. Mason and Corey had gotten bored while waiting, so they went into the pokies. Liam put a few dollars in a machine but didn't pay all that much attention.

-Ahhh so the company you're with isn't any good then.

"Rude!" Corey exclaimed, reading over Liam's shoulder.

-Haha no they're good people but lacking the right equipment.

"Well I mean we have the right equipment," Mason quipped. "Just not the inclination." Corey grinned as he kissed Mason, and Liam rolled his eyes.

-Ahh I see. Need the right tools for the job.

-You know it!

-Well the long uber ride is getting a bit more tempting now.

Liam held his phone to his chest for a minute, his heart racing and a blush heating his cheeks.

"You're so getting laid tonight!" Mason cheered. He and Corey high-fived, congratulating themselves with big dopey grins. They bought another round of drinks, and Liam nursed his, sitting on his own while Mason and Corey returned to gambling.

-Haha good!

-Tempting a sweet innocent man isn't very nice.

\- Sweet and innocent? Surely not!

Liam went back to Theo's profile, flicking through his photos. In the second photo the other man held a glass of beer and had a sinful smirk on his face. His hazel eyes twinkled with mischief. There was no way that someone who looked like that was sweet and innocent.

-Probably not. Only one way to find out.

He licked his lips. This was definitely going somewhere interesting.

-Is that right?

-Would someone this innocent lie?

-See idk if I buy this innocent act.

-Ahh you caught me, I'm a terrible actor!

"How's it going?" Mason asked, wandering over to sit beside him.

"Good," Liam said, giving him a shy smile.

"That's awesome, dude," Mason said. "You should add him to snapchat or something."

"Yeah, then you can ask for dick pics," Corey smirked as he joined them. Liam laughed, but looked down at his phone with a blush, wondering what Theo looked like naked.

-Hah knew it! Do you have snapchat?

-Sure do. T_Raeken is the name.

Opening snapchat, he searched for the username and added it. He made a silly face and sent it to Theo.

-Added.

-And back. So sexy!

Liam blushed. A notification popped up for snapchat and Liam opened it. Theo was lying in bed, his shirt off. Liam's mouth went dry as he stared as he stared at his broad shoulders and tanned skin.

"Woah," Mason said, his jaw dropping.

"He's so hot," Corey said. "You should definitely ask for a dick pic." Liam laughed, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

They snapchatted back and forth for awhile, with his attraction to the other boy growing more with every moment.

"Let's go back and have some more drinks at the apartment," Mason suggested. "This place is really bad for my wallet."

"Yeah," Corey agreed. "Then we can meet hot Theo at the Calais later."

They finished off their drinks and walked out of the pub. Luckily, the pub was only around the corner from where Mason and Corey lived, so they were back there in moments.

Mason poured him a scotch and soda that was definitely more scotch than soda and they cuddled up on the couch.

Theo stopped messaging while he went to go have a shower. Liam played some music from his phone while they lay around talking about some of the other guys that had been messaging him. Some of them had promise, but none intrigued him the way that Theo did. It helped that he was hot like burning as well.

-Hey, so are you going to the Calais?

-Sure am. Meet you there?

-I'm ordering the uber now.

Liam grinned and punched the air.

"Yes! He's coming out," he cheered. He quickly ordered an uber as well, and before too long the boys were clambering inside and chatting the whole way to the bar.

Thankfully, there wasn't much of a line, so they got inside pretty quickly. While they waited at the bar for a drink, Liam shot Theo another picture, loosening a few buttons to show off a bit of his chest. Theo replied quickly, a grin on his face with several heart-eye emoticons.

They went out into the beer garden with their drinks, just chatting while they waited. Liam was almost dancing with nerves by the time Theo said he was in the uber and on his way.

"Let's go to the bathroom and then dance," Mason suggested. Liam nodded, standing up and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. They went with no issue, but as they walked out they were stopped by a passing security guard.

"Hey, I'm sorry but you can't wear sneakers like that in here," he said.

Liam frowned, looking down at his converse. They were a bit ratty maybe, but they didn't look that bad.

"What? That's ridiculous," Mason argued.

"Sorry man, it's not my rule. We have a dress code after ten. Do you have any other shoes with you?"

"We're at the beach," Corey said, an incredulous look on his face.

Mason looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but Liam grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered. His stomach sunk. Theo was already on his way here and they had just been kicked out.

They walked over to a nearby park bench and sat down. Mason was outraged, pacing up and down as he cursed about the security guard while Corey tried to calm him down.

-Here!

-We got kicked out.

Liam pouted in the picture he sent Theo.

-What? Where are you?

Liam sent him a photo of the park near them. Mason and Corey fell onto the bench beside him, looking a lot more cheerful as they grinned eagerly.

"Ooh is that him?" Corey whispered as a tall, hunky muscular guy walked towards them.

"I think so," Liam whispered back.

"He's cute," Mason said, hitting Liam on the arm.

"Hey," Liam said, smiling up at Theo as he came to a stop in front of him. He was even more attractive in person, giving him a friendly smile as he looked Liam up and down. Theo was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt and chinos. His hair was short on the sides and a bit longer on top, sexily mussed and almost falling into his eyes.

"Hey," Theo said. His voice was deep, making Liam shiver. "How did you manage to get kicked out of the Calais?" He smirked at Liam. It was devastating how handsome he was.

"My stupid converse," Liam muttered, blushing. "They said there was a dress code after 10."

"Which is bullshit, considering it was almost 11 when they let us in," Mason said, his outrage returning. "If they cared so much, then why let us in the first place?"

Theo laughed, and Liam nearly died at how sexy it was.

"So, what's the plan then?" Theo asked.

"We could either go back to the pub we were at earlier, or go get Liam different shoes and come back," Mason offered.

"What do you think?" Liam asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me to make a decision!" Mason argued.

"Alright, rock, paper, scissors. You win, and we go back to the pub, but if I win we go get shoes and come back here," Liam said.

"Deal," Mason said, turning to face him. The other two boys watched in amusement as they played. The first time, they both chose paper. Liam stared at Mason as they went a second time. Liam chose paper again. Mason chose rock.

"I win," Liam crowed. Mason groaned, burying his face in Corey's shoulder. "I guess we're going to get some shoes."

"Sounds good to me," Theo said, shrugging.

Liam ordered another uber and they walked over to the road to wait for it.

Theo stood close to Liam, running one hand up and down Liam's back. Mason and Corey chatted but Liam barely paid any attention, too caught up in the feel of Theo's hand on his body.

The uber arrived and they piled in, Theo sliding in next to Liam. He took his hand, giving Liam a shy smile. Liam smiled back, utterly charmed.

They didn't talk on the short drive back to Mason and Corey's apartment, just glancing at each other and smiling while Theo rubbed a thumb over Liam's hand.

Mason let them back inside and they went straight upstairs. Liam dug through his bag, looking to see if he'd packed any other shoes.

"I got nothing," he grumbled, straightening up.

"Here," Mason said, walking into the room, "these should fit you."

He held up a pair of plain lace-up black shoes. Liam shrugged, sitting on the couch to swap his shoes over.

"Looks good to me," Theo said, winking at him.

"On to uber number three," Corey cheered. They took a shot for good luck before heading back outside as Liam ordered yet another uber.

They sat on the fence on the other side of the road. Theo snuggled close, putting his arm around Liam and trailing his hand along Liam's arm. Liam wiggled his eyebrows at Mason, pleased. So far, this was turning out to be a perfect night.

Again, in the uber, Theo couldn't keep his hands off of Liam, and he leaned into the other boy's touch. He lapped up the affection, warmth suffusing his chest. It seemed like Theo was the perfect guy.

Back at the Calais, the security guard looked Liam up and down and shook his head with a smile. Liam gave him a smug grin in return as they went to the bar to get another drink.

They walked over to the balcony, and grabbed a few benches. It overlooked the beach, with a nice light breeze coming in from the sea.

Mason, Corey and Liam regaled Theo with stories about their shenanigans. Theo laughed, hazel eyes shining. He didn't contribute much but his hands were constantly running over Liam's body, stroking along his leg, rubbing his thumb along Liam's hand.

"Want another drink?" Theo asked, leaning forwards to whisper into his ear.

"Yeah sure," Liam said. Theo smiled and walked away. Liam watched him walk away, eyes lingering on the way Theo's shirt clung across his shoulders and arms.

"You two are so cute," Corey squealed.

"He can't keep his hands off you," Mason said.

"I know. I really like him," Liam gushed.

"After this drink, we're gonna make ourselves scarce," Mason said with a smirk.

Theo returned with their drinks and his hand lingered on Liam's as he passed it to him.

"You want to go for a walk in a bit?" Theo asked quietly. Liam met his eyes, his stomach fluttering at the intense heat in Theo's eyes.

"Sounds great," Liam said, giving Theo a shy smile.

After another few minutes, Mason and Corey set down their drinks with a smile.

"We're gonna go dance," Mason said, winking at Liam and Theo. "Enjoy, kids!"

"Have fun," Liam said. They watched them go and then turned to look at each other.

"You done with your drink?" Theo asked, his eyes resting on Liam's lips.

Liam nodded. Theo drained his drink and lead Liam outside, his hand interlaced with Liam's.

It was a warm night and there was no one to be seen. They slipped off their shoes and walked a few hundred metres down the beach. Theo tugged at Liam to a halt and slid a hand to cup his cheek and pull him close.

Liam sighed into Theo's mouth, enjoying the slide of Theo's lips against his own. He grabbed onto Theo's arms, steadying himself against his body as Theo explored his mouth.

"I'm glad I came out tonight," Theo said, smiling down at him.

"Me too," Liam beamed. He pulled Theo back by the collar, pressing kisses to his mouth until they reached the dunes. Theo lowered him to the ground, lying beside him and returning to kiss him. It was passionate, and Liam groaned as Theo kissed his way down Liam's neck.

"You're so hot," Theo moaned, a hand sliding under Liam's shirt to stroke along his chest.

Liam slid his hands into Theo's hair, enjoying the soft feel of it in his hands.

They kissed for what felt like hours, hands roaming and moans slipping from their mouths. Liam felt bold, felt himself coming alive under Theo's hands.

He pulled away, panting lightly.

"We should go skinny dipping," Liam suggested, smirking up at him.

"What?" Theo laughed.

"Come on," Liam said, "you game?"

"Fuck it, why not?" Theo grinned.

They stood up, brushing off sand and walking further down the beach, away from the bright lights of the bar. When they couldn't hear the music anymore, they started to strip.

Liam watched Theo out of the corner of his eyes, mouth watering as he revealed expanses of golden skin. Breathless, he dropped his pants and underwear and ran towards the water.

The water was slightly cool but felt nice against his heated skin. They strode into the water until it reached past their waists.

Theo pulled Liam close, his hands dripping water as he clasped Liam's face. Their bodies pressed together, and Liam shivered as their cocks brushed against each other.

"Fuck," he whispered, his head thrown back as Theo kissed down his neck and chest, his hands brushing down Liam's body. He grasped his cock, sliding up and down with a slow, teasing pace.

Liam gripped Theo's shoulders, holding on as Theo mouthed at his chest and stroked him.

"Theo," he moaned, his legs shaking. He pulled Theo back up and kissed him fiercely, passion in every slide of tongue and nip of teeth.

Waves lapped at Liam's chest, and he shivered violently.

"You getting cold?" Theo asked, pulling away.

"A little," Liam admitted.

"Let's head back," Theo whispered.

They held hands as they walked back towards the shore. They grabbed their clothes, pulling their underwear back on and making their way back towards the dunes. They fell into the sand, mouths desperate as they touched one another, hands gripping, almost bruising as they clung to each other.

Liam gasped as Theo pulled down his underwear, stroking his cock with firm, sure strokes. He panted and moaned, hands gripping into the sand on either side of him as Theo kissed at his neck, doing everything he could to drive him crazy.

"Fuck, Theo," he whimpered. Theo grinned down at him as he worked him over, sweat beading on his skin as he increased his pace.

"Come for me baby," he whispered, leaning forward to bite at Liam's chest, teeth scraping against Liam's nipple.

Liam groaned, his hips bucking as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Theo brought his hand to his mouth, tasting Liam's come and then leaned down to kiss him messily. Liam growled as he pushed Theo back, pinning him down as he shoved Theo's underwear down and took his cock in his hand.

"Liam," Theo whispered, biting his lip. "Oh, fuck."

He bent down and took Theo in his mouth, bobbing up and down, tongue wrapping around the shaft. Theo fisted his hands in Liam's hair, holding on for dear life as Liam worked his way down Theo's cock, until his nose was in his pubes. He groaned, his cock twitching.

Theo's hands helped push and pull him on and off his cock, and Liam moaned wantonly as Theo fucked his mouth.

"Yes, baby," Theo groaned. "Oh god, I'm so close."

Liam's mouth was making obscene noises as he sucked and slurped at Theo's cock, jaw aching as he increased his pace, driving Theo wild. He looked up at Theo through his eyelashes, and Theo met his gaze, eyes dark with lust. Liam hollowed out his cheeks and slowly pulled his way off Theo's cock.

"Christ," Theo muttered, his mouth gaping open, red flushing down his chest.

Liam swallowed down his cock and did it again. Theo's eyes fluttered closed as he tried to hold back but as Liam began to move faster once more, Theo's hips began to thrust up into Liam's eager mouth.

He was hard as a rock, reaching down one hand to fist at his cock as he bobbed up and down Theo's length.

"I'm gonna come," Theo warned, hands tightening almost painfully in Liam's hair. "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

Liam allowed Theo to fuck his mouth, giving up all control as he pulled at his own cock with both hands, until he came with a loud groan that vibrating along Theo's cock. Theo's thrusts grew more erratic with every moment, until the other boy groaned loudly, spilling himself down Liam's throat.

He pulled away, falling down next to Theo, head resting against Theo's chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Well, I definitely feel like I succeeded in being a menace to society," Liam chuckled.

"We sure did," Theo said, smirking.

They dressed slowly, still pressing kisses to skin, eyes dark as they glanced at each other, smiling softly.

Liam opened his phone, shocked to see how late it was.

"It's almost four in the morning!" He exclaimed. He had multiple messages from Mason, who had been trying to check up on him. The last one he had received informed him that Mason and Corey had gone home several hours ago and would let him in when he got home. "Oops," he said, feeling a little guilty as he shot a text back to let him know he was ok.

"I didn't even notice the time," Theo admitted. Liam beamed at him, grabbing Theo by the shirt that he had yet to button back up and kissing him deeply.

"Me either," he whispered against Theo's lips.

After a few more minutes of kissing, they broke apart, chests heaving.

"I would actually murder someone for some water right now," Theo said, running a hand through his hair.

"Fucking same," Liam agreed.

Hand in hand, they walked back up along the beach until they reached the park next to the Calais. Thankfully, they found a water tap within moments and took turns rinsing out their mouths and gulping down the life-giving liquid.

"Better?" Theo asked, swiping at a drip of water on Liam's mouth.

"Definitely," Liam nodded.

They kissed by the road as they waited for their ubers to arrive. Liam's lips were tender but he still relished the feel of Theo's mouth and tongue against his own.

Sadly, both ubers arrived at the same time, and they had to say good night.

"See you next time," Theo said quietly, hand brushing against Liam's cheek.

"Night," Liam said, giving him one last, sweet kiss.

The ride back to Mason's apartment made Liam's chest ache. He had fallen hard for the other boy, already addicted to the way Theo touched him. He snapchatted him the whole way back, both vowing to stay in contact and meet up again soon.

Mason grinned from ear to ear as he opened his front door. "And what time do you call this?" He jeered.

"Oops," Liam said, grinning back, shrugging his shoulders as he brushed past Mason and into the house.

"Tell me everything," Mason hissed, following him up the stairs. Liam regaled him with the whole story, enjoying the way Mason's eyes bugged out of his head when he told him he had gone skinny sipping.

"Oh my god," Mason breathed. "You're such a filthy slut. I love it!"

Liam laughed, leaving the room to go and put on some pyjama's. He was dismayed to see how much sand he was covered in.

"Did you bring the whole beach in with you?" Mason asked, bemused, walking in as Liam pulled his sweats up and tied them.

"Seems that way," Liam said. "I might have to go have a shower. I feel icky."

Running his hand through his hair, his hand came up almost covered with it. He flicked it at Mason, who backed away, laughing.

"Don't you flick your sex sand at me," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's fucking everywhere," Liam scowled. His skin felt sensitive from where it had been rubbed raw from the grit.

He sent off a snapchat to Theo, whinging about the amount of sand he was covered in.

Theo sent one back, clearly laughing at him. Liam pouted as he went to have a shower, washing off as much of the sand as he could.

By the time he lay down in bed, it was five in the morning. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled, hoping that he would see the other boy again soon.


End file.
